


Spider-Man: Far from Home Clips

by 55935



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21690307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/55935/pseuds/55935
Summary: Sooooo...I have no imagination and have a hard time writing a story. So I decided to write off of some Youtube clips of Far from Home. Keep in mind though that I've only watched Homecoming.
Relationships: None
Kudos: 3





	1. Spiderman: Far from Home Official Trailor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nt9L1jCKGnE

Peter sits on top of a building looking over the streets of Queens.

**"Everywhere I go I see his face."**

He gazes at the large Iron Man billboard that seems to shine down and illuminate the dark city below. 

**"I just really miss him."**

Happy cuts in saying "Yeah, I miss him too. I don't think Tony would've done what he did if he didn't know you were going to be here after he was gone."

Peter looks at Happy with red rimmed eyes and tears still running down his face, as he listens to those words of comfort. 

Peter Parker as Iron Spider swings in, defeating bad guys left and right. When he finally gets a moment to look at his handy work, he starts talking to the few cops who are here to pick up the mess.

"You're gonna be the next Iron Man now?" one cop questions.

"Well no, I don't have time. I'm too busy doing your job." Peter should feel bad about giving the cop some sass and he's about to apologize when all of the cops make a noise of amusement and surprise. 

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding." Peter tries to defend himself. "Look, keep up the good work. Because I am going on vacation"

Peter had been excited for this trip with his school for a long time and he feels this is just the break that he needs to finally get away from Iron Man's legacy. 

Happy is staring Peter down. "Nick Fury is calling you."

"I don't really want to talk to him." Peter rushes in.

"Answer the phone" Happy interupts. 

"Why?"

"Because if you don't talk to him then I have to talk to him, and I don't want to talk to him."

Happy stops his rambling when Peter holds up the phone, looks at Happy dead in the eyes, and hangs up.

"You sent Nick Fury to voice mail?" Happy doesn't know if he should be mad or terrified. 

"I've gotta go." Peter exclaims as he starts making his way to the exit.

"You do not ghost Nick Fury." Happy thinks that he shouldn't have to say that because it should be obvious enough. Nick Fury is a very powerful man despite not having any powers.

MJ walks up to the table where Peter and Ned have taken residence. 

"What up, dorks?" is her cool greeting. 

"What's up?" Peter tries to pretend that his voice didn't crack just now as he turns a bright shade of red. "We're just talking about the trip." Peter explains to MJ. 

**"I think MJ really likes me."**

"It reminds me of when I first fell in love." Ned tells peter, walking into the hotel room only to get struck down by a dart. 

"You're a very difficult person to contact, Spiderman." Peter whirls around, toothbrush still in his mouth to none other than Nick Fury sitting casually in a chair by the wall. 

"This is Mr. Beck." Fury introduces.

Peter shakes Beck's hand as Beck says "We could use someone like you on my world."

"Your world?" Peter asks, confused.

"Beck is from earth. Just not ours." Fury explains as he walks passed a shocked Peter. "The snap tore a hole in our dimension."

"You're saying there's a multiverse?" Peter tries to wrap his head around this information.

"We have a job to do." Fury states, before adding "And you're coming with us." 

"There's gotta be someone else you can use." Peter tries to reason. "What about Thor?"

"Off world" Fury says, leaning in closer.

"Captain Marvel."

"Unavailable." 

"But I'm just your friendly neighborhood Spiderman..."

Without hesitation, Fury exclaims "Bitch, please, you've been to space."

"What do you want, Peter?" Beck questions the teenager.

"I want to go back on my trip with the girl who I really like and tell her how I feel."

Peter takes MJ on a walk to confess something important to her. Something that he should've told her long ago."MJ, I..."

"Am Spiderman?" She interrupts. 

Immediately, Peter looks up in shock and fear as he feels his heart start racing faster and not because of his feelings for the girl standing right in front of him. 

"No. Of course not." 

"I mean...It's kind of obvious." MJ says with a shrug of her shoulders. 

"You're right. You may not be ready. But this is my responsibility." Beck says, eyes full of determination. "Saving the world requires sacrifice. Sometimes people die."

"I'm starting to feel like I'm putting my friends in danger." Peter says as he tries to think of the future that is yet to come. "The world needs the next Iron Man." God, did Peter wish that Iron Man were here right now. Not just for the suit of armor, but because he misses the brilliant man inside the armor.

Fury gets right into Peter's face. "Are you going to step up or not?"

Peter raises his head, looking around at the destruction knowing that now is the time to make a decision. He is no longer just the friendly neighborhood Spiderman. He is no longer just a normal teenager from Queens. He will never be Iron Man. He starts remembering what those close to him have always said.

_"With great power comes great responsibility."_

_"If you're nothing without the suit, then you shouldn't have it."_

_"I wanted you to be better."_

He looks directly at Fury, and he knows what he has to do.


	2. Mysterio Vs. Hydro-Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v0AyEpFDi48&list=PL_ea0lzQTruG2fVHj_v16euJOBdSY1JCT

Ned and Peter stare in horrer as the body of water forms into a giant, growling monster, intent on wrecking havoc upon anything in sight. Chaos ensues as people start running around blindly, while screaming for help even if they knew help was not coming. 

"What is that?" Ned asks.

"I don't know." Peter replies truthfully.

Ned is so scared that his voice starting coming out as nothing but a wheeze. "What are we going to do?" He's panicking and Peter needs to calm him down. 

"I left my suit at the hotel room." Without his suit, Peter is hesitent to help for fear of being found out as the crime fighting spider born and raised in Queens.

"Why?" Ned questions why Peter left his suit behind. 

"Because I'm on vacation Ned." All Peter wanted to do was hang out with his friends away from home. Away from the stress, from the memoriess, from everything that could've been but never was. Peter looks around before making his decision. "No one's going to see me anyway, just get them out of here." He says through gritted teeth while nodding in the direction of a few students. Ned rushes off as they try to find cover. 

Meanwhile, that monster made of nothing but water is destroying buildings with his giant fists. Water rushes out of broken windows, flooding the streets below. After Peter finishes helping a few bystanders escape the rushing waves, he stumbles out of the way just in time to dodge another attack. 

Peter seeks cover against a wall as he quickly activates his web shooters and shoots a single web at the destructive being. The web get absorbed by the water, rendering it useless. 

Peter stands there for a second looking quite disappointed with himself. 

The water monster slowly turns to look at a still Peter. Then turns to a bridge full of people trying to escape in all directions.

Peter follows his gaze to that same bridge before rushing off saying "Oh no you dont." 

Peter crosses the body of water by leaping across pillar after pillar, racing the monster to the bridge. As soons as he lands on the bridge, however, he gets knocked down by a mighty fist of water. 

He sits there gasping and choking on water while he tryies to get his bearings again. 

Suddenly a green laser shoots out of no where and attacks the water monster known as Hydro-Man. 

In a cloud of green, Mysterio makes his entrance, wielding his powers, challenging Hydro-Man to a fight.

Peter stares at the spectacle in shock as he slowly gets up. Somewhere in the distance, bystanders are doing the same. 

Peter has to think fast. He can't let anyone know who he is. His eyes land on a decorative mask not far from his reach. He gets an idea.

Mysterio and Hydro-Man are going head to head. Magic against the elements. Mysterio is trying to push the water back, but gets blasted out of the air with such force as he crashes through a boat. 

Hydro-Man grows in size as he believes he is the victor. Mysterio breaks the surface of the roaring waves that had him trapped under as he quickly starts making his way to the elemental monster of water, dodging attacks as he goes. 

Suddenly, a meek voice shouts from the roof of one of the buildings. "Excuse me, sir!" There Peter is, in the mask that he picked up in the street. "I could help! Let me help!" He practically begs. "I'm reall strong and I'm...sticky!" He adds as an afterthought. 

"I need to lead it away from the cannals!" Mysterio yells back to the young vigilante, taking his attenchion off of Hydro-Man for just a moment. He ducks just as Hydro-Man takes a swing and he shoots off, leaving a trail of green smog behind him. 

Peter shields his eyes and face as he is still latched to the building. Peter jumps off backwards just in time to avoide going down with the building that Hydro-Man just destroyed. He lands with a roll and gazes to the sky, eyes following Mysterio's movements. 

Peter follows as best as he can, leaping across buildings and roofs and dodging Hydro-Man's attempts at knocking him down. 

Peter swings between buildings and over the sky line as he webs as much of the rubble as he can, trying to prevent the whole structure from coming down. 

Peter stumbles to a halt just in time to see a group of tourists about to get buried underneath tons of falling building.

"Oh come on," he mutters to himself, only slightly annoyed at having to take a detour from the real fight happening above him. 

"Stay low, kids. We'll be safe here," the tour guide tries to keep everyone calm. 

Peter swings until he lands inside of a bell tower, where he pulls off the mask breathlessly and looks down to Mysterio trying to follow through with his plan to lead Hydro-Man away from the cannals. 

The bell tower suddenly starts shaking as Peter looks around, confused. 

He webs the 2 towers on either side of the center tower as he tried to keep it upright and balanced. 

However, the fight between Mysterio and Hydro-Man causes something to pull on the webbing, pulling Peter forward with it and causing him to hit his head on the bell with a clang. 

Peter lays there, groaning in pain, as he tries to concentrate through the ringing in his ears and the now blossoming pain in his head. 

The web he is still clutching in his tight hold jerks forward and he slides along the floor of the tower. 

With a squeak, his shoes find themselves planted firmly on the ground. Too firmly, appearently, as they cause Peter's body to right itself and he hits his head on the bell yet again. Peter is really cursing the bell and all it stands for. The tower slowly starts to tip as he loosens his grip on the strands of web. 

Meanwhile on the streets where the group of tourists is seeking cover, someone asks "who is that guy?" refering to Mysterio. 

"I don't know but he's kicking that water's ass," is the reply he recieves. 

Peter is struggling trying to keep the building from coming down as he screams in desperation. 

Suddenly, Hydro-Man explodes into a watery wave and Peter loses his grip on the webbing completely. 

The tower comes down and all is still and silent. 


	3. Peter's Drone Strike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qRQu4tZF1GA&list=PL_ea0lzQTruG2fVHj_v16euJOBdSY1JCT&index=2

On the bus with the noisy decatholon team, Peter glances back behind him, making sure no one is watching before putting on his EDITH glasses gifted to him by the late Tony Stark. Tony had the brilliant idea of calling the glasses 'Even Dead, I'm The Hero."

"EDITH?" Peter asks, making sure she works.

Her robotic voice comes through with a "hello, Peter. How can I help you?"

"Hey, um, there's this guy in my class kind of..." Peter tries, making sure his voice is low so that he is not heard by the other occupants on the bus.

EDITH cuts him off. "Peter. I'm having difficulty hearing you. Can you please speak up."

Peter flinches at the annoyance in the AI's voice. Can AI's even get annoyed. At this point that wouldn't surprise Peter. He's seen and heard crazier things than an annoyed AI. 

"Um, Brad Davis." Peter tries again. "He has a photo of me?" That statement comes out as more of a question, making Peter's nerves known. 

"Brad Davis. Is he a target?" EDITH asks.

"Is Brad a target?" Peter asks rhetorically, not really understanding the question. "Um." Peter glaces at Brad sitting a few seats behind him fidgeting with his phone that holds the photo of Peter. 

His focus then turns to MJ sitting a seat away from Brad. 

Peter settles back into his seat, facing forward and answers without thinking. "Yeah. He's a target.He's a target."

"Copy that," the AI replies cooly. "Target is Brad Davis. Innitiating strike."

"Innitiating what now?" Peter asks with 0 expression as his blood runs cold. 

"Intercept point determined." EDITH continues. "Releasing kill vehicle."

"EDITH..." Peter starts to panic slightly as he is trying process what is about to happen. 

A drone released from space starts making its way to earth, locked on Brad Davis' coordinates. 

"Oh my god," Peter whispers, slowly taking off the EDITH glasses only for them to be plucked out of his hands by none other than Flash.

"Nice glasses, Parker." Flash says, while putting them on his own face. "How'd you pay for these?" Flash pretends to look intrigued. 

"Flash, give them back."

Peter tries to grab the glasses as Flash stops him from reaching them. 

"No no no."

"Give them back." Peter repeats as he can feel his panic rising. If he doesn't get those glasses back, then everyone on this bus is as well as dead. In his haste he accidentally punches Flash, knocking him out cold. Peter doesn't have time to feel good about that, however, because he has a drone to stop. "I'm so sorry." Peter whispers, not really meaning it as he grabs the glasses off of Flash's face returning them to his own. "EDITH! Don't kill Brad." Peter adds that last part in a whisper.

"Peter, do you want me to cancel the drone strike on Brad Davis."

When Peter is about to give his answer, another student qusetions him. "Did you just punch Flash?"

"No?" Peter replies quickly. Too quickly.

"Firing."

In his panic, Peter webs the wheel of the bus, swerving the bus to the side. The drone fires a bullet that shoots the review mirror as everyone ducks for cover, preparing for the oncoming bullets. 

"EDITH." Peter starts, only to realize that he dropped the glasses during his panic. He reaches down to pick them up and puts them back on.

"Connecting second strike."

"Peter?" Mr. Harrison looks to him sterny. "Place your fanny in that seat and buckle up right now."

"Look at the baby mountain goats!" Peter offers as a destraction. 

"Baby mountain goats?" Mr. Harrison excitedly looks out the window like a little kid.

Peter honestly didn't think that would work, but he's glad it did. 

He leaps through the emergency exit without getting noticed. He shoots 2 webs which attach themselves to the guns on the drone, preventing any bullets from escaping the barrels. The drone falls out of the sky and crashes on the side of the road behind the bus, as Peter crawls back inside. 

"I didn't see any mountain goats."

"You missed them," Peter tries to defend his lie. No one seems to notice that he looks quite haggered. His shirt is in diarray and wrinkled and his hair is windblown.

Betty takes a second to look at him. "I know you think none of us has noticed, Peter."

"What?" Peter startles, afraid that they have cought on. It's over. It's all over. He can't be Spiderman if people know who he is. 

"But your new look? I love it." Peter kind of just stares in his disbelief. "Right, babe?"

Ned nods. "Yeah, those new glasses look very Europian." 

Peter collapses into his seat, as his adrenalin wears off. "Oh man" he whispers, trying to catch his breath. "Let's try that again." He has EDITH sucessfully delete the image.

Meanwhile in the back of the bus, Brad is scrolling through the photos on his phone. "Uh, this is so weird. It was right here on my phone. I-I-I..."

"Yeah...Weird..." MJ replies, not really caring in the slightest. At least that's the image she tries to show, but in reality she is slightly amused. 

Flash finally regains conciousness and blinks his eyes several times as he lets out a yawn, only to wince at the pain he feels in his cheek. "Ow." He mutters. 


	4. Spider-Man and Mysterio vs  Molten Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=is4ZtB0U7Vo&list=PL_ea0lzQTruG2fVHj_v16euJOBdSY1JCT&index=3

Fire. Everything is turning to ash as Molten-Man burns down trees and buildings with a passion. 

Ned and Betty are currently trapped as Betty starts begging to those making their escape and running in a blind panic. "No! Come Back! Come back and help us!" Her pleas fall on deaf ears however. 

Molten-Man, like a firey inferno, blasts apart anything in his path. 

Mysterio lands and stares at the bright monster before him. "You're up, kid."

At his cue, Spiderman swings in wearing his stealth suit, landing a kick to Molten-Man before landing on and sticking to the wall. He webs the fire hydrant and pulls hard as Mysterio keeps Molten-Man occupied. Water shoots out of the ground in a rush, covering Molten-Man in thick gray smoke. 

Betty grabs for Ned's hand who can barely hold in his excitement at seeing his best friend in action. "Wait wait, is that-Do you think that's Spiderman?" Betty is understandably confused. Spiderman is based in Queens and they are far from Queens at the moment. 

Ned thinks of an excuse quickly, rapidly shaking his head. "U-Uh...No no no. It's like a Europian rip off version of him. I was actually reading about him on the internet..." He sends a silent apology Peter's way for calling him a rip off.

Meanwhile, Molten-Man is back and his fury is not to be messed with. Spiderman dodges the attack thrown at him, flipping off the building and landing on a carasel...which then explodes, throwing Spiderman off. "Beck! He's got the carasel! He's getting bigger!" Spiderman warns Mysterio.

Betty is shaking Ned, trying to get answers from her shocked boyfriend. "What's it-What's his name?"

"uhhh...His name's..." Ned is racking his brain for something useful to say before saying the most stupid and idiotic name his genious brain has thought of. "Night-Night Monkey!" 

"Night Monkey?" Betty asks in disbelief. 

"Yeah." Ned states dumbly. "Yeah." he repeats.

"Night Monkey!" Better hollars to the ground where Spiderman resides. "Night Monkey! Help! Save us!"

"What?" Spiderman looks up at the 2 trapped students. His friends. He is a little confused as to why they are calling him Night Monkey but he doesn't have time to dwell on it. 

"Night Monkey! We're stuck! Help us!" 

"Oh no." Spiderman mutters to himself.

"Help!" 

Molten-Man grows bigger in size as he starts making his way to Spiderman and the trapped students. 

Mysterio jumps in just in time to save Spiderman from the rage of Molten-Man. He covers them both in a protective bubble made of his magic. 

Molten-Man starts pounding on the bubble as Mysterio keeps it up. 

"Got a plan B?" Mysterio questions the kid as he struggles to keep the bubble from collapsing.

"Yeah." Spiderman says as he looks around. "You gotta hit him with something he can't absorb."

"I go left, you go right." Mysterio commands. "Now!" he shouts as he breaks the bubble and they quickly split. Molten-Man starts following a running Spiderman as he starts swinging to higher ground. He runs up the side of the building and back flips off it, releasing a web, and swinging to the enemy. "Ok! Shoot him!" He shouts to Mysterio. 

Mysterio flies in, shooting Molten-Man with his magic in the chest. Molten-Man stumbles and leans heavily to the side. "That hurt him! Keep it coming!"

Spiderman uses a web to hoist some rubble up and over his head, smacking it dead center into Molten-Man's chest, the same place where he was just hit with Mysterio's magic. 

"Spiderman! Keep your distance!" Mysterio warns. 

"I'm trying!" Couldn't Mysterio _see_ that he was trying? It's kind of hard to keep your distance when everything around you is about to burn up in flames, Spiderman thinks bitterly. Spiderman is thrown against a parked trucked. Hard. Molten-Man punches the ground, causes sparks to light up the ground. The farris wheel where Ned and Betty are still trapped starts tilting, about to fall over. 

Molten-Man lays eyes on the 2 trapped teens and reaches out for them. However, he is stopped as Mysterio quickly flies in front and shoots him in the hand, trying to hold him off. 

Spiderman runs and shoots a web in the direction of the farris wheel but the web is stopped by some force. "Oh what is that?" Ok, Spiderman thinks. New plan. Spiderman makes his way up to Ned and Betty as Mysterio continues fighting off Molten-Man. "That's it! Guys guys! You got him!" Spiderman encourages as it appears that Mysterio has Molten-Man pinned. 

As Molten man absorbs more stuff, however, he starts growing again. "No no no." Mysterio repeats over and over again as his shots are getting deflected by the mighty beast. "Whatever happens, I'm glad we met." Mysterio says as he retracts his helmet. 

"Beck, what are you doing?" Deep in his heart and somewhere in his mind, Spiderman knew what Beck was planning to do. And he hoped to god he was wrong. 

Beck's helmet morphs back around him as he says "What I should've done last time." With that he gathers as much magical energy as he can, screaming in pain. 

"Beck! Don't do it!" 

Mysterio flies straight into Molten'Man's chest, leaving a gaping hole. 

"Beck!" 

Molten-Man starts to glow green as he reaches out for nothing. He explodes into green streaks and is no more. 


	5. Handing Over the Glasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q9X6tpvxZyE&list=PL_ea0lzQTruG2fVHj_v16euJOBdSY1JCT&index=4

Beck and Peter sit at a table in a bar, having a conversation. "Mr. Stark" Peter starts, "gave me the chance to be more. He wanted me to be better than him. And Fury just wants me to live up to-"

"What do you want, Peter?" Beck interrupts. 

"What do you mean?"

"What do _you_ want?" Beck repeats himself. 

Peter lets out a breathy, humorless lauph as he says "I don't know." He curses the crack in his voice. 

"What do you want? You. Peter Parker. Now." Beck continues, trying to get an answer out of Peter. "I know you're thinking about it, but-"

Now it's Peter's turn to interrupt. "I want to go on my trip. Right? I want to go back on my trip. With my friends. And go to the top of the eiffle tower with the girl who I really like and tell her how I feel. And..." he hesitates for a second. "Give her a kiss." At seeing Beck raise his eyebrows, Peter knows he's about to say something. "Shut up, man." 

They both share a lauph, and for just a moment it feels good. Like he can just think about normal teenager things and can pretend that maybe, just maybe, everything will be alright. That _he_ will be alright. 

"You're not going to do that, are you?" Beck asks still smiling. 

Then, like a switch, Peter's mood dims a little. "No. I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I have too much of a responsibility." 

A woman walks up and hands Peter his EDITH glasses that Peter must have dropped while deep in conversation.

"Oh my god. Thank you so much." Peter gives his thanks to the foreign woman. 

"What are those? Are those the..."

"EDITH glasses, yeah." Peter finishes for him. 

"They were just on the floor? Try them on. Let's see how they look on you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." 

Peter puts on the glasses and turns to face Beck. 

"I actually really like them," Peter says. 

"Can I be completly honest with you?" Beck asks with a frown. 

"Please." Peter waits for Beck to continue. 

"They look really stupid." Beck says bluntly. 

"Oh." Peter says simply, a little dejected. 

"But maybe have a contact lense version of them." Beck continues in hopes of cheering up Peter. 

"You try them on." Peter tries handing over the glasses to Beck. 

"No, come on." Beck says with a warm lauph. 

"Try them on." Peter persists. 

"I don't want to try them on."

"Try them on." Peter repeats for a third time. 

Beck looks at the glasses in Peter's hand for a moment before taking them and putting them on his face. He looks at Peter questioningly. "What do you think, kid?"

Peter looks at Beck for a long moment before mumbling to himself softly "For the next Tony Stark, I trust you." He repeats it louder not quite meeting Beck's eyes. "For the next Tony Stark, I trust _you_."

"What?"

"Mr. Stark left me his glasses. For the next Tony Stark, I trust you."

"I'm still not following." Beck leans in closer. "How many lemonades have you had?" He teases.

"He knew every mistake I ever made. Ok? So he must've known that I was _not_ ready for something like this."

"Why would he give it to you?" Beck is not really following where Peter is going with this. 

"Because maybe he didn't trust me to have EDITH, he just trusted me to pick who should. It makes so much more sense. He always knew I would do what's right. And he's not going to give them to Nick Fury because Fury would just give himself EDITH."

Beck shrugs. "Yeah, you're probably right about that." 

"Right." Peter continues. "So the world needs the next Iron Man. And it's not going to be _me_. I mean I'm a 16 year old kid from Queens. It needs to be an adult with some experience. And is good. Like Tony Stark. Like you."

Beck continues to stare at Peter for a moment, truely seeing the kid behind the mask. This naive kid who will believe only a fool's dream. 

"No, Peter, come on." Beck says taking the glasses off. He shakes his head. "No."

Peter quickly puts on the glasses and powers them on. "EDITH?" The glasses glow a bright neon blue. 

"Hello, Peter." Is her usual greeting.

"Alright. Yeah. Um I'd like to transfer your control over to Quentin Beck."

"Peter, what are you doing?" Beck tries hard not to smile and luckily Peter isn't looking at him, for if he was he might have seen the glint in Beck's eyes. 

"Doing the right thing."

"Any transfer will require confirmation." EDITH continues on with the transfer process. Peter looks at Beck.

"Stark gave _you_ the glasses!" Beck exclaims suddenly.

"Stark gave me a choice. It's my choice to make, ok? And I'm going to make it. Look, you're a soldier. A leader. You stopped the elementals. You saved my life. You saved the world. Ok? He'd want you to have them."

"Waiting for confirmation."

"Confirm." Peter states without hesitation. Peter takes off the glasses. "Welcome to the Avengers," Peter is looking directly into Beck's eyes. He hands over the glasses one last time, watching as Beck slowly puts them on. "They look good on you." Peter shrugs. 

Beck gives a nod and the two shake hands firmly. "Thank you. It's an honor."

"Yeah," Peter agrees. "Mr. Stark would've really liked you." Peter continues, packing up his stuff to prepare to leave. 

"Where are you headed?"

"I'm going to go find MJ." 

"Good luck, kid. I'd give you about a 50/50 chance. You're pretty awkward, so..."

Peter gives a breathless lauph. "Yeah. See you later, man."

"See ya."

If Peter were to stick around a little bit longer, maybe he would have seen that the whole bar was nothing but an illusion set up by Mysterio. Maybe he would have seen Mysterio chuckle and heard him say "see? That wasn't so hard." Maybe he would have heard the cheers of everyone working for Mysterio. Maybe he would have seen the celebrations and the hugs of victory in the wrong hands.

Beck sits there with the EDITH glasses on his face where they shall stay for the forseeable future. Finally, a step in the right direction.


	6. Peter + MJ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HfEjIU7Qbj8&list=PL_ea0lzQTruG2fVHj_v16euJOBdSY1JCT&index=5

Peter and MJ are walking across the bridge at night, side by side. Peter is working up the courage to make his confession to the girl of his dreams. 

"I'm glad we're doing this." Peter tries to make conversation.

"Yeah. Metoo." MJ agrees. "You know they used to execute people on this bridge. They would like, put them in a basket and drown them in the water..." MJ looks at Peter and sees him shift uncomfortably. "Sorry."

"It's ok." Their hands are so close to touching. All Peter wants to do right now is take MJ's hand and confess everything to her. Maybe even tell her about Spiderman. "Uh," he pulls his hands closer to himself while MJ does the same, looking away. "Look, there's this thing that I've been wanting to talk to you about for a while."

They stop walking and MJ turns around to face him. "Yrah?" she prompts. 

"It's our last night in Europe and I had this plan that I wanted to...tell you. I'm just gonna-I'm just gonna tell you." Peter reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small circular box. "Uh," Peter holds up the box, looking at it. "Mj, I..."

"Am Spiderman." MJ finishes and Peter knows that it's not a question. He knows she knows, and that's not good. Damn MJ and her detective skills. 

Peter stares at her and tries to play dumb. "What?" 

"That's what you were going to say. That you're Spiderman."

Peter shakes his head. "No. I'm not Spiderman."

"I mean..." MJ continues. "I've been watching you. For like awhile now." She shrugs. "It's kind of obvious. 

Peter can feel his panic rising as his breathing gets a little uneven. "I'm not Spiderman. I mean, what would make you think that I'm Spiderman?" Peter mumbles that last part, trying to act casual. 

"Peter, Washington?" Mj swears this boy is so dumb sometimes.

"Yeah?"

"The fact that you, like, disappear? Out of no where? For no reason?"

Peter starts stammering, "No-I was-That was-I was sick. Remember? I had my-The tummy?" It sounds more like a question. Like he is having a hard time believing his own lie. 

"You know Susan thinks you're a male escort?"

"What? No! Of course I'm not a male escort."

"Well, then you're Spiderman." MJ shrugs again, like she can't believe how obvious this is. 

"No. I'm not Spiderman. At all." Peter says firmly. 

"Well, what about tonight? You snuck off and you fought that thing. I saw you."

"You can't have seen me because I'm not Spiderman!" There's that voice crack again. "And also on the news it was the...Night Monkey." That name is so dumb, Peter thinks to himself. 

"The Night Monkey?" By the tone of MJ's voice, she thinks so too. 

"Yeah. That's what it said on the news. And the news...Never lies. 

MJ starts taking off her backpack as she scoffs "Night Monkey." 

"What are you doing?" Peter asks, a little afraid. 

"Well...do the Night Monkey and Spiderman use the same webs?" She pulls out the web covered piece of metal that was left behind after the fight. Peter glances at the webs than at MJ's unamused face.

"I mean...maybe. Maybe he's a spider monkey. Who knows. " Peter looks down then back up again. "Were you only watching me because you thought I was Spiderman?"

MJ hesitates before saying "Yeah. Why else would I be watching you?"

Peter tries hard not to cry at that. "I don't know. I just thought that maybe-"

Peter gets inturrupted as the metal in MJ's hand starts glowing a bright neon blue. 

MJ droppes it and they both step back as an elemental of what appears to be thunder and lightning emerges from the object. 

"What the hell was that?" Peter exclaims. 

"I don't know." Says MJ as she starts looking around. Peter slowly picks up the quiet object. "What is it? Like some kind of progector or something?" She asks as Peter examines it in his hand. 

"Yeah but it's...really advanced."

"It-It looked so real." 

"Yeah, really real." Peter agrees. 

"Wait a minute. Does that mean that..."

"The elementals are fake?" Peter can't believe it. "That doesn't make any sense because we were there, right? There was fire and destruction and...who would do something like that." At this point, Peter's voice is nothing but a soft whisper. 

Suddenly they turn around to see the hologram of the same elemental as before. Only this time, it shows Mysterio fighting off the beast. MJ and Peter are watching it like a movie, mouths open and hearts sinking. 

"Mysterio..." MJ couldn't help but whisper. 

Peter turns around quickly to face her. "I _am_ Spiderman." He blurts out. "And I've really messed up."

"Wait. You-You're being serious right now?." 

"Mhm."

"You're not joking with me? Like you're 100% serious? Because it's not funny."

"No. I'm not joking."

"Because I was-I was only like 67% sure."

"MJ?" Peter tries to inturrupt, but she continues on, totally _not_ freaking out. 

"So why-why are you here? Why-Why are you on this school trip?"

"MJ!" Peter shouts to gain her attenchion. "Look I know you have questions. But, look, we really have to get out of here, ok?"

"Ok." MJ finally responds. She looks down then back up at Peter's trusting eyes. "Ok." A smile spreads across her face as she rushes alongside Peter to the other side of the bridge. "I can't believe I figured it out."


	7. Zombie Iron Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P-mT2D6iM5k&list=PL_ea0lzQTruG2fVHj_v16euJOBdSY1JCT&index=6

Spiderman is punched with a giant metal fist, causing him to fly backwards and straight into Mysterio's illusions. He falls while morphing into his stealth suit. He lands hard on a parked car as the voice of Mysterio breaks through. "You need to wake up!"

Spiderman rolls off of the car in pain as he stumbles to his feet. He looks around frantically, trying to find Mysterio. 

The buildings around him seem to fall into blue pixels, turning into large shards of glass. 

Peter is now in his regular Spiderman suit. "I mean, look at yourself." There's the voice again. 

Spiderman hesitantly reaches toward the large shard that is bigger than himself slowly. Just as he reaches it, his reflection tries to grab him and pull him in. All ariund him are Spiderman clones that all pile on top of the original. 

"you...are just a scared little kid...in a sweatsuit."

When the clones release him, Peter is in the suit he wore before. Before everything. Before Civil War, before the Accords, before the Snap, before meeting Mr. Stark, before being a hero. Mysterio's right. Peter is just a kid. He doesn't know what he is doing. He's not an Avenger. He sticks close the ground helping the little people. 

"I created Mysterio to give the world someone to believe in! I control the truth! Mysterio is the truth!"

Mysterio falls to a landing behind Peter and starts attacking him. Him in the air, Peter on the ground dodging the blasts. Peter manages to land 2 of the webs on Mysterio and pulls. Mysterio disappears and in his place is a building. It was an illusion. Peter can't tell what's reall and what's not anymore. 

Mysterio returns to continue shooting at Peter as he runs. A giant fist made of rock falls on top of Peter who covers himself thinking that this is the end. Spiderman opens his eyes, back in his original suit and unharmed. Only to come face to face with the grave of Anthony Edward Stark. 

"If you were good enough...maybe Tony would still be alive." No, Peter thinks.

A metal hand shoots out of the grave, to pull up the magles body of the Iron Man armor. Peter starts backing away quickly as the deceased Tony Stark crawls closer and closer and closer. Before using his repulsors to lift himself up to his feet. 

"Deep down, you know I'm right."


	8. Hit by a Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7R9gbSQenqg&list=PL_ea0lzQTruG2fVHj_v16euJOBdSY1JCT&index=7

Beck falls to his knees, a look of surprise and horrer to his face as he falls to the ground. Nick Fury emerges with a limp and a smoking gun from behind Beck. 

Agents from SHIELD drive up in black vans and swarm the unmoving Beck as Spiderman in his stealth suit props himself up a little. 

"Fury." Spiderman calls out as he struggles to his feet. 

"We're trying to find everything that can expose him." Fury aproaches a now standing Spiderman. "Who'd you tell?"

"Um..."

"I know you told someone." Fury continues as Spiderman puts his hands behind his head, trying not to let himself drown in his own anxiety and stress. "So just tell me who did you tell. Who else did you tell?!" Fury's patience is starting to run low on the struggling teenager in front of him.

"Uh, just Ned and MJ from my class." Spiderman looks up at Fury, sounding like he's on the verge of tears. "Maybe Ned told his girlfriend, Betty. But that's it."

Fury chuckles lowly as he shakes his head and crosses his arms. 

"What?" Spiderman asks, confused. 

"You..." Fury starts. "Are so dumb."

"What?" Spiderman is taken aback. 

"I mean you're smart as a whip. Just a..." he pauses, "sucker." Suddenly Fury morphs into Beck as Mysterio. "Now all your friends have to die." 

Spiderman starts backing away as illusion after illusion appears and falls apart, leaving him disoriented. 

Beck slowly follows with his 2 drones on either side of him progecting the illsuions. 

"It's easy to fool people when they're already fooling themselves. But for what it's worth, Peter. I really am sorry."

Peter doesn't have a chance to process what Beck said as the illusions fall away all at once and he is suddenly being struck my a fast moving train. 

Beck looks in the direction the train disappeared in before turning away. "EDITH."

"Yes, Quintin." came her robotic voice, eager to follow commands.

"Access files to Peter Parker's class trip. I need them to fly home from London."

Meanwhile on the train, Spiderman is clinging on the outer walls for dear life, trying to climb his way up. He works a door open and stumbles into the train, collapsing into the nearest seat while pulling off his stealth mask. He writhes in pain, clutching his side, and trying to catch his breath. Before he falls limp in his seat. 


End file.
